


the definition of forever - trimberly

by vausewalkers



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fanfiction, Kimberly and Trini, Love, This is probably not gonna be that good but oh well, Trini's last name isnt Kwan but it's the only option sooo, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vausewalkers/pseuds/vausewalkers
Summary: trini has finally decided to propose to kim after dating for nearly two years and being seniors in high school.she decides to consult the rest of the group about it as well, making sure she does everything right.keep in mind that most of my stories are one-shots so if im not that good at doing these kind of continuous stories yet, i'm sorry!!yeah its pretty much gonna be just like trimberly fluff and cute stuff and trini freaking out about planning the proposal :) there will be a few chapters and im gonna try to upload a new one every day! ill try to keep in under 10 chapters :)enjoy!





	1. part one: the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> storyline setting mostly for this chapter but it's still good!

Trini feels the wind hit her face as the rocky fist of the Putty barely misses its upper hook, a result of Trini's last second dodge from the gigantic hand-shape boulder. Normally in a fight, you would take a moment to regain your composure following a close call like this one, but being a Power Ranger, if they were in battle there would be no time for that. So, Trini keeps fighting and focusing on the opponent, as she has been taught.

Her eyes follow the Putty, carefully watching its movements as it walks around the inside of the Ring, as the Rangers liked to call it. It was really just a circular hole in the back of the Pit, kind of like a crater, that had been carved into the ground when Zack accidentally dropped his Zord off of one of the ledges above the pit during one of their first Zord training sessions. The hole was about the perfect size for a one-person practice arena, so from then on, that's what they had used it for. And, currently, that's what Trini was doing, a one-person practice against three Putties, with her fellow Rangers watching from above on the ground level of the pit.

Trini glanced up at the four kids standing about fifteen feet up on the rock face. Zack was sitting with his feet dangling down over the edge, intently watching the match. Billy and Jason were a leaned up against a boulder right behind Zack, both checking each other for major injuries. And Kimberly, well, Kimberly was doing what she loved to do most: teasing Trini. Or, at least, attempting to. It's kind of hard to tease someone while they're in the middle of sparring with three giant rock aliens. But, Trini was easily distracted, _especially_ when it came to her girlfriend.

Trini had already defeated two of the three Putties she had been pit against in the beginning of the fight, stopping one with a running tackle, pinning it against the while momentarily before the sheer force of the blow caused the Putty to dissolve into dust. The second one had been a small bit tougher to subdue, but Trini managed to get away by hitting it with a few strong roundhouse kicks and then an axe kick to the chest, feeling the dust cloud her leg as the final hit disintegrated the monster. Trini only had one enemy left, so it wasn't a very tense moment when she looked up at Kim. Kim took that into account, knowing Trini was prone to lose her focus right at that moment and let her eyes wander to the girl above her. When Trini's eyes met hers, Kim grinned slyly, and Trini took notice of the dangerous twinkle sparkling in her deep brown eyes. Kim stared at her for a moment, but her eyes shifted to something else to Trini's left. She heard Kim yell Trini's name, trying to grab her attention to something. Before Trini could react in any sort of way, she felt something hard plow into her left kneecap. She heard an audible cracking noise at the impact, and her hands immediately went right down to the area as she fell backward onto the ground in the pain. The final Putty backed up slowly, preparing for another attack. Trini saw this and tracked the Putty's motions, trying to figure out what it would do next. As the simulated alien leaned forward, it let out a deep battle cry, one that Trini knew well. The Putties only let out this cry right before they charged their opponents, the goal to hit the other as hard as they could with their head. It could be a devastating move if their enemy didn't see it coming, which Trini did. She immediately jumped back to her feet, ignoring the searing pain in her leg as she did so. She stood straight up, making it seem like she was ready to approach the Putty, which was just enough to trick the monster. It heaved itself forward, running full speed toward Trini. She just stood in place. Right when the Putty got about an inch away from hitting her, she ducked to the ground and the Putty jumped to finish the blow, but before its skull could crash into Trini's she was out of the way. The Putty hit the wall, hard, right on the top of its head. She heard the walls shake and rumble before the Putty disappeared completely, leaving only a small cloud in its wake. Trini sighed in relief, having defeated the attacker and successfully completed the task. Trini smiled as she heard whooping and cheering coming from above her, looking up at her friends.

"Yes! Good job Trini!" Billy said, giving her a big thumbs up. Zack stood up on the ledge, smiling.

"Way to go, crazy girl!"

"That was a good move there with that last Putty, Trini! I'm proud of you!" Jason said, beaming like a proud parent.

Trini smiled back at them.

"Thanks, guys!" She said through her teeth. The pain had started heating back up again in her knee, but this time it was throbbing all the way through her left leg. Trini's hand darted quickly to cover the area as she winced. She tried her hardest not to let it show, but Kim saw right through it.

Trini watched as Kim jumped off the rock ledge, landing on her feet with a loud _thump_ against the ground of the Ring. Kim walked over to her as Trini kneaded circles around her kneecap, but that didn't relieve the pain, only made it worse. She winced again, more visibly this time, as Kim arrived at where she was sitting, one leg bent and the other straight out against the ground to try and stop the pain. Kim knelt down hurriedly, clearly worried.

"Trin, are you ok?" Kim said. Trini lifted her face to look at Kim's and she saw the worry clouding her girlfriend's vision. Trini gave her a soft smile to help ease her. It was really probably just a fracture or something, no big deal.

"I'm okay. I think it might be fractured or something, though." Trini made sure to make it seem like she was as calm as possible, even though the pain was getting slightly worse by the second. Kim smiled back a faint smile, then traded her attention to Trini's leg. She placed her hands on either side of the circular bone lightly, but even as she did it with the most gentle touch that Trini loved feeling so much, it still sent a wave of hurt up either side of Trini's leg. Trini gasped and grabbed for Kim's hands, but Kim just lifted one up and held onto her hand with her own. She squeezed Trini's hand, looking back into her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I know it hurts. I just need to feel if it's broken, okay baby?" Kim nodded for Trini to approve. Trini hesitated, not wanting to feel that pain again.

"I think it's okay, really..." Trini said, trying to sound convincing but even Kim could hear the cracking of her voice. Kim squeezed Trini's hand again before lifting it over Trini's body laying it down on her own thigh. In any other situation, Trini would've stuttered and her brain would've short-circuited at Kim placing her hand so high on her thigh with just a thin layer of workout leggings between their skin, but in this moment, the only thing in Trini's mind was how she could get this pain to just _stop_. As Kim let go of Trini's hand, now lying lifelessly on Kim's thigh, she moved her own hand back to hovering just above the inflicted kneecap.

"Trin, you know as well as I do that something is wrong with your knee. You just told me you thought it was fractured." Kim said, looking at Trini with those knowing eyes and her best 'I'm not that stupid' face. Trini gulped quietly and glanced back to her leg then back up to Kim. Kim tilted her head slightly, waiting for Trini's reply.

"Ugh - I - you...it just hurts like really fucking bad, and like it gets worse when you touch it, so just - please be careful. Please." Trini begged. Kim smirked, lifting her hand from its hovering position to cup Trini's reddening cheek.

"I'm going to be careful, babe. If it starts to hurt, just squeeze my thigh, okay? It will only take a second." Kim nodded for Trini's approval once more, and this time Trini nodded back slowly. She knew her knee needed to be checked out and she knew that Kim wasn't going to give up, so she surrendered and admitted defeat. Kim moved both of her hands back to just centimeters above Trini's knee, and even that slight bit of proximity with the bone caused Trini to tense her hand up slightly against Kim's upper thigh and pull her other hand up to cover her mouth. Kim's eyes focused hard as her hands got closer and closer to Trini's skin. As her hands touched her leg, Trini felt a tight stinging in the bones beneath the skin. She dug her fingers into Kim's leg hard, but Kim didn't say anything, didn't even flinch. Trini knew it had to hurt, but Kim knew how much the pain Trini was feeling hurt as well, so it was kind of like give some, take some. Kim pushed into her knee a little more, still with the softest touch, but God it hurt. Trini kept her hand tightly gripping Kim's muscles, whimpering beneath the hand on her mouth. Kim looked at Trini to let her know it was about to be the worst part. Trini knew it was almost over, so she nodded her head slightly to signal for Kim to do it. Kim looked back down to her knee. She stood for a moment, giving them both time to prepare, then she pushed into Trini's knee, moving her hand to feel for any sign of a break.

Trini barely held it together. She moved her hand from her mouth to scrape her nails against the dirt and grasped Kim's leg so tightly she probably bruised the skin beneath the cotton. Kim just felt around the kneecap one more time, one fail swoop of her hand across the skin then lifted her hands and immediately grabbed Trini's. Trini sighed in relief, knowing that it was now over. Kim just smiled at her with affection.

"And?" Trini muttered, barely able to speak. That pain had been one of the worst she'd experienced in a while. Kim scooted slightly closer to Trini so they were right up against each other. Trini didn't mind, she actually wanted to feel Kim against her at this point. It made the pain easier to bear.

"It's not broken, baby. Not even fractured. It's just gonna bruise, badly. But you're okay." Kim smiled at her seeing Trini's face fill with relief. "I'm sorry I distracted you, that was just really bad timing to do that. I should've waited until after you took down that last Putty, because now we won't be able to do what I had in mind for after training today. Probably." Kim smirked, staring deep into Trini's eyes. Trini felt the gears in her brain stop for a moment then resume spinning as she took in what Kim just said. Kim's plans were definitely _NSFW_. Trini glanced up to the top of the Ring, gladly finding that the guys had scattered away from the arena to continue their other training. Trini wanted to know what Kim was talking about, she wanted to know so bad, but she had to make sure their fellow Rangers were gone before she asked. She couldn't possibly inquire about something like this in front of the other 3/5 of the team. Kimberly, on the other hand, didn't care who saw or heard them. She had always been that way. No matter who was around, if Kim wanted something, she got it. And Trini was glad to oblige, even begrudgingly if it was in front of a bunch of people. Kim was free-spirited in that way.

Trini turned her glance back to Kim's. The glint of lust in Kim's eyes sent a tremble down Trini's spine.

"Um-" Trini cleared her throat as her words came out creaking. "W-what did you have in mind?" Trini muttered. Kim just grinned wider, turning on one knee to gracefully - _oh_ , so gracefully - to place the opposite around Trini's waist, letting her weight slowly fall into Trini's lap. Trini's hands found their way to Kim's waist ever so quickly. Suddenly, Trini felt no pain, just the weight of Kim against her making the blood rushing in her head start churning violently.

Kim wrapped her arms around Trini's shoulders, sliding her hands beneath the hem of Trini's black tank top and lightly raking her nails up the outline of Trini's spine. Trini shivered, leaning up to press her lips against Kim's. Kim smiled into the kiss, loving the way Trini was so in tune with her. Trini relished in the soft heat that echoed off of Kimberly's lips as she worked that wonderful mouth of hers. Trini couldn't help but feel her breathing get the tiniest bit faster as Kim buried her with the most playful, teasing kisses. Trini opened her mouth slightly to allow Kim's tongue to slip through the gap. That tongue, goddammit, that fucking tongue. Kim's was a weakness for Trini as it was, everything about her made Trini's knees buckle and her heart race. But, that tongue. Kim's tongue was one of Trini's biggest weaknesses. She had no resolve when it came to the way Kim flicked it against Trini's teeth, or licked the full length of her lips, or even stroked it across her neck. That fucking tongue - it would be the death of her.

Trini felt Kim breathe a small noise into her mouth as Trini bit slightly onto Kim's lower lip, and Kim moved her tongue to slide it slowly across Trini's lower. Trini felt her hands shake slightly at the feeling, but she was gripping so tightly against Kim's hips she doubted that Kim had noticed. Kim didn't seem to have, because she slowly tapered off the kisses, placing one last firm touch against Trini's lips before dipping her head down to find Trini's neck. She leeched onto Trini's pulse point, sucking strongly against the skin. They had both memorized the exact spot on each other's necks where they could feel their heartbeat pounding. Kim sucked the skin tightly into her mouth again, leaving a trail of kisses leading back up to Trini's mouth. Trini kissed her, not able to wait any longer, and Kim bit into her lip, tugging slightly. Trini gasped lowly at the stinging, but she wasn't complaining. Kim's hands rose back to Trini's neck, lacing both sets of fingers against the soft skin. Kim pressed a kiss on Trini's lips followed by one more, soft and sweet yet definitely not _innocent_. Kim pulled back, not opening her eyes right away. When she did though, Trini took pride in the satisfaction she saw slathered on the surface of her face. Kim smirked.

"I guess you'll just have to figure out, won't you?" Kim spoke, letting her nails dig slightly into the nape of Trini's neck. Trini was just about to reply when they heard a yell coming from the top of the rock face above them.

"Hey, Trini, Kim, you two coming back up here or what?" Jason yelled, his figure appearing over the edge of the cliff. Trini grimaced slightly as Jason's face turned a bit sheepish when he saw Kim on top of Trini, realizing he had just interrupted something. He didn't waver though, just tried to ignore the fact that Kim was literally straddling her girlfriend in the middle of the Ring. Kim just smiled at the whole ordeal, letting a small chuckle escape her mouth before turning to face Jason.

"We're coming, Our Fearless Leader." Kimberly let the sarcasm slip through her lips. Jason just scoffed, flipped Kim the bird and walked back out of sight. Kim turned back to face Trini, sighing and moving her hands from Trini's neck to resting just on Trini's upper ribcage. Trini swallowed slowly.

"Time to get back to work," Kimberly smirked, pressing her fingertips a little harder into Trini's chest before standing up and holding her hand up to help Trini off the ground.

 

 ♡♡♡

 

Trini groaned as she felt a twinge of pain shoot up her leg, one of about 400 times it had happened during the rest of training. She paused for a moment to let the pain dissipate, then continued to reach down, grabbing her yellow backpack off the ground of the spaceship. She slung one of the straps over her shoulder, feeling the weight of the textbooks tucked neatly inside pull on her shoulder. Luckily, her leg had started feeling better the more she stretched it and trained, so it didn't hurt as bad anymore. Alpha gave her an ace bandage to wrap around her injury, and that had helped a great deal with relieving the pain.

Trini turned away from the large base in the middle of the ship which housed the Morphin' Grid, climbing up the stairs and exiting through the gaping doorway to enter into the various corridors which led many different directions and were extremely confusing to the group during their first few weeks of being Rangers. It had been over a year now since that first night at the mines, so Trini had pretty much memorized the maze inside the underground spaceship. She turned left down the first hallway, followed the long stretch of metal to the the Pit. As she entered the rock-encompassed dome, she felt the immediate wave of cool air hit her face. When training first began, the Pit had been so hot and suffocating that Zack and Jason both passed out from heat exhaustion. After that Alpha had installed a few high-powered fans to circulate through the area, which now made the Pit extremely brisk. It was way better than the humidity they had to go through before the installation of the fans, though, so none of the Rangers complained about the cool temperature.

Trini crossed the length of the Pit, entering the small whole on the opposite side which led into yet another hallway. Trini turned right as she met a dead end followed by hallways on either side, following the path down the last corridor before she reached the room that would lead her back up to the mine. Trini's eyes adjusted slightly to the dark, blue-tinted room. She glanced up at the water ceiling and could see the blur of light in the distance. She took a deep breath before bending down slightly and jump up. She felt her clothes soak as she completely surfaced into the water, holding her stance for a second. Trini's feet were only inches from the break between water and the room below her. She looked up again, checking to see if any of her other Rangers were in the water but finding none. She figured they had all made it back to the top of the cliff anyway, seeing as though Trini had to stay in the ship for a few minutes after they were dismissed from training to re-wrap her leg. She felt her chest beginning to tighten instigating that she was running out of breath. Trini shot one last glance to the rocky surface below her before beginning to swim up and to the top of the water.

As Trini surfaced, she took a deep breath. She looked straight up into the sky above and at the cliff-side 100 feet above her where she thought she could see a faint glimpse of Billy's bright blue sweater and his figure standing a few feet from the edge. She smiled slightly, reached down to grab the other strap of her backpack and secure it tightly on her arms so she wouldn't lose it, and wasted no more time beginning to climb the ledges up the to the top of the cliff.

Trini sighed in relief as she finally scaled the large canyon, hooking her hands on the metal poles Jason had long ago drilled into the ground at the edge of the cliff. She tightened her grip as hard as she could and pulled herself up, standing up and feeling the slight burn in her forearms and shins after climbing. She didn't mind the burn, in fact, she actually liked it. It made her feel accomplished.

Trini locked eyes on the boulder about 20 feet away from the edge where her friends sat. Billy was propped up against the rock next Kimberly. He had some sort of device out that consisted of a small metal box with a few multi-colored wires poking out in different directions. His face was laser-focused as he used his pliers to twist the wires, connecting some and removing some. Next to him, Kim had a textbook out, and even though Trini couldn't see the title from where she stood, she guessed that it was for World Studies which they had a test in later the next day. Kim's pencil twirled in her hand as she read through the pages, her hair tied up in probably the most beautiful ponytail Trini had ever seen. She looked down at her legs, tangled 'criss-cross-applesauce' in front of her. The bronze skin shined in the afternoon sunlight, her Nike shorts leaving little to the imagination. She wore only a skimpy pink tank top, the spaghetti straps falling delicately against the sharp edges of her collarbone. Trini beamed at the sight of the girl every time, no matter what time, what she was wearing, how her hair was styled, etc. She just loved Kim, more than anything in this world. It still amazed her that she got to call this gorgeous girl her girlfriend, but it had been over a year now and it had slightly sunk in since then. That didn't stop her from still being a bit surprised, though.

Zack was lying down in front of them, his head propped on his backpack and his sweatshirt thrown messily on the ground next to him. He was looking up into the sky, studying the clouds like he had an exam on them coming up. Trini knew he was in deep thought, as he did this often. It seemed to help him to just lay down and stare into the space above him. He could clear his thoughts easier that way and it relaxed him. She had tried it a few times after his insistent badgering, and she had to admit that it was pretty nice.

Jason was a few feet away from the three of them leaning against the other side of the boulder, his phone pressed up against his ear. Trini could barely hear what he was saying, but she knew he was on the phone with their landlord.

 

* * *

 

A few months ago, Trini had come out to her parents, serious this time. She had tried to tell them before, but her parents had taken it nonchalantly and brushed it off without a care or even a comment. Trini knew that with her senior approaching quickly, she was running out of time to confess her secret to them and make sure they understood. So, after weeks of preparation and gaining the courage, she sat her parents down and gave them a speech that she didn't even get to finish before her dad was already yelling and screaming. Her mom broke into tears, saying things like 'How could you do this to us?' and 'I thought we raised you differently.' and a mouthful of other demeaning phrases that eventually pushed Trini to her boiling point, no matter how much she tried to stay calm and collected. She had been dating Kimberly for months at that point, and she knew her parents knew that in the back of their mind the whole time but they wouldn't admit it or accept it. Trini didn't yell, she didn't throw things, she didn't fall into a pit of rage. She simply stood up, looked both her parents in the eyes once then looked back at her feet. She said one simple phrase to them: 'Mom, Dad, I'm sorry, ok. I'm sorry for not being the daughter you want me to be. I'm sorry I'm not the picture-perfect child you thought I would be. But this is who I am. It's me. I'm still the same Trini you've known for seventeen years, I'm still the same girl you gave birth to. It's just me.' When her parents said nothing in response, she sighed and felt tears well up in her eyes. 'If you can't accept this, accept me...then I can't be here anymore. I don't want to live like this, with you two in constant denial when I've tried so hard to talk to you, to confide in you, to get you to understand. If you can't at least try to listen, try to love me for me....then I don't think I can do this.' Trini looked back up, trading pleading gazes with each of the people who had raised her. She felt it, the knots in her stomach, the waves of anger and sadness and desperation crashing in her brain. She knew at that moment that her parents could never accept her. The silence they gave her proved it. She stood for a few more seconds, feeling her tears begin to crawl down her cheeks slowly. She looked back to her the carpet beneath her feet, taking it all in. This was it. She brought her eyes up to face the people before her once more, smiling through her tears. 'I guess we got our answer then, didn't we?' She stifled the painful sobs wanting to escape her throat and walked up to her room. She called Kimberly, telling her what happened. Kim was overcome with anger, and Trini had to beg her not to come down to her house and give her parents a piece of her mind. She finally settled down, and Kim stayed on the phone with her as she packed up the things in her room. There wasn't much, just her clothes, school stuff, and a few other random belongings she had collected over the years. She piled it all into a duffel bag and a backpack, hearing Kim's calm breathing through the speaker soothing her slightly even though she continued to feel the tears run down her face. When she had packed everything, she told Kim she had to go and that she would be at her house soon. Kim wanted her to stay on the line, not wanting to leave her alone, but Trini had promised she would be ok. They hung up after Kimberly exchanged 'I love you's multiple times, grabbed her bags and headed out the door to her room. She took one last look at the purple walls, the yellow bedsheets and the pieces of tape stuck on various places of the wall where her favorite pictures of her and her friends and her girlfriend used to hang, now stuffed neatly into the backpack weighing down on her shoulders. As she flipped the light off, she turned on her heel, mustered up all her courage and the dignity she had left, and continued down the stairs. As she reached the living room, her dad sat on the couch flipping through the channels, looking relaxed as ever. Her mom was doing the dishes in the connecting kitchen, not stopping to even look up at her. Trini stepped forward, bags in tow, as her dad looked up her momentarily, gave her a once-over, and then turned his attention back to the TV. Trini chuckled dryly, tears still falling from her eyelashes erratically. At this point, she moved to the door, swung it open, stepped out into the cold night air and slammed it shut behind her. She rustled through her pockets, still standing on the front porch, grabbed her key and took the house key off, throwing it hard against the concrete. She felt one more tear fall as she trudged down the stairs and into the grass, crossing the yard for the last time. She walked all the way across town to Kimberly's house with her bags where Kim's parents awaited her at the door with affectionate hugs and kind words. Kimberly's parents knew they were dating from the start and loved Trini more than her own parents ever had. Trini immediately felt right at home. Kim had already informed them that night of what had happened, and they had already moved an extra dresser from the guest bedroom into Kimberly's room for Trini's stuff. Trini broke down in tears again at the sight, Kim pulling her into the tightest hug and kissing her head. Trini had lived there for about a month before Jason had the idea to buy a house together. They all had some money saved up from various different things, and so they decided to purchase it together. They took a few weeks to explore their choices but finally settled on a homey place right below the mountain that housed their training headquarters, within a mile from both Zack and Kim's house. Jason and Trini had no real reason to see their parents, but Jason still went to see his little sister occasionally. Billy saw his mom every week, taking her out to brunch every Sunday and dropping by her house sometimes to bring her something that Kim had baked for her. They all went to see Zack's mom as a group, playing hardcore games of checkers and Monopoly for hours. Kim's parents took Trini and Kim out for dinner a couple times a month and they dropped by their house sometimes to say hi. But other than that, the five of them were on their own as a group. And they wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 

 

Trini decided it was time to stop staring and walked over to the boulder where her friends were lounging. After training, they liked to come sit by this boulder and hang out for a little while to wind down and watch the sunset before going home. Trini smiled as she neared them, grabbing all of their attention at the sight of her presence.

"Hey, T, do you think this cloud looks like a crown or a castle?" Trini pointed her eyes in the direction of his finger, looking up at one of the clouds. "Kim insists it looks like a crown, but look, it's too squared on the edges to be a crown. It's definitely a castle, don't you think?" Trini pretended to think for a moment, tilting her head, but she already knew whose side she would take.

"Nah. It's definitely a crown, man." Trini smirked back down at Zack, seeing Kimberly's face breaking into a grin in her peripheral vision. Zack looked back up at her in complete shock.

"What the hell, it's totally a castle! You just took her side because she's your girlfriend." Zack muttered, flipping Trini the bird.

Trini scoffed, stepping over his body and plopping down next to Kim against the boulder. She shrugged her backpack off her shoulders, leaning into observe Kim's work.

"Worried about that World Studies test tomorrow, huh babe?" Trini asked sort of mockingly. Kim bumped her shoulder against Trini's and shook her head. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the large book in her lap. She took one last look at the pages before shutting the book with her notes still inside. Kim dropped the book in front of her, lifting her hands in defeat and letting her eyebrows return back to their natural state. Trini smiled as Kim laid her head down on Trini's shoulder and Trini snaked her arm around her waist, pulling her in close.

"Forget it. I'm not gonna pass anyway, and I'm too tired to work right now. I'm accepting defeat." Kim took Trini's other hand with her own, interlocking their fingers and rubbing slow circles across Trini's scarred knuckles. Trini beamed and pressed a kiss to Kimberly's head. Kim leaned up, inviting Trini for a kiss to her lips, and Trini accepted. Trini felt a flutter in her stomach at the touch, before pulling back and placing another to Kimberly's forehead. Kim smiled at the gesture and locked eyes with Trini once more before laying her head back on Trini's shoulder, closing her eyes.

"Now, I'm going to take a nap, so you guys don't get too rowdy. I'm talking to you two." Kim said, motioning to Trini and Zack with Trini's hand still interlocked with her own. Trini and Zack smirked at each other. "Make sure he doesn't get loud, baby," Kim said quietly to Trini.

"I'll make sure." Trini smiled back at her, not able to take her eyes off the sweet girl laying against her. She couldn't help as her lips creased into a larger grin at the sight of how Kim's dark hair canvassed her face, still slightly damp from going through the water. Then, Trini had a thought that sent her whole world into orbit.

_'I want to marry Kimberly Hart.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was kind of setting the scene for the rest of the chapters, so don't worry there is going to be more preparation and less stuff like this. this one was kind of a filler chapter but next chapter will be better
> 
> thanks for reading :) and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	2. part two: a thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trini doesn't know what is wrong with her. yes she's in love with kim, she has been for a long time...but, marriage? a new concept.

"Fuck," Trini mumbled under her breath, hearing the loud noise her shoulder made as it collided with the refrigerator door. She stretched her hand up to massage the area for a moment before shutting the door and shuffling back over to where she had been working at the counter. Her eyes fell to the two empty bowls set on the countertop as she placed the tub of ice cream next to them. She sighed slightly, planting her hand on the lid of the plastic container and pulling hard. She set the lid down, grabbed a spoon from the drawer and started scooping the ice cream into the bowls.

Trini knew what was happening because it had happened to her a lot in her lifetime. She was overthinking. Overthinking _every-fucking-thing_. Something Trini excelled at.

It had all started that night after training, the night Trini's mind had sent itself into a downward spiral towards insanity. She felt those six words creeping into her brain, _I want to marry Kimberly Hart_. Those fucking words. Trini hadn't even said them out loud and they were still driving her absolutely mad. At that very moment that thought had passed through her mind, he jaw had dropped and she felt her stomach begin to churn. Marry? Marry Kimberly Hart? At age 18? What the hell kind of thought was that? One Trini hadn't expected to have, that's for sure.

The rest of that night Trini had been deeply lodged in her thoughts, barely even paying attention the conversations happening around her. She couldn't bring herself to not think about it. I mean, who even has a thought like that? Trini and Kimberly had been dating for nearly two years, but they hadn't even discussed the possibility of marriage yet. Yeah, they had told each other they loved the other, that they wanted to be together forever, that they were meant to be, etc. But they had never seriously had a talk about getting married. I mean, they weren't even out of high school yet...why would Trini have a thought like that?

It wasn't that the idea of marrying Kim was something Trini didn't want to think about or that it made Trini uncomfortable; in fact, marrying Kim was something Trini thought about often. When she was lying in her bed late at night, Kim's head resting on her chest and her sleeping breath tingling Trini's collarbone, Trini thought about it. She imagined Kimberly walking down the aisle, in the most beautiful white dress that was only made more stunning by the girl wearing it. She thought about how hard she would cry realizing that she was actually getting to marry a girl like Kimberly, someone who she loved more than life itself and who loved her back. It made Trini's blood thicker and made her heart feel all gooey and warm inside. But those were just late-night images that went through Trini's brain, something she liked to imagine. Just a scenario that she wasn't sure would ever happen. But that night, the night the voice inside her mind had said those six words, she knew that it wasn't just an idea. The way she felt when those words appeared was something she hadn't felt before in this way; something like determination and an utter devotion to the girl next to her. It wasn't gross or weird, it was just _intimidating_. She had never thought about the seriousness that came with actually marrying someone. And God, she wanted to marry Kim. That girl was her life, her everything. She was the best thing that had ever happened to Trini, and the only person she wanted to spend the duration of her life with. But for some reason, thinking about how much would have to actually go into proposing, planning a wedding, performing a wedding, and building a life with someone was...daunting.

And, of course, Trini's fucking brain took these thoughts and put the worst type of spin on them. What if Kimberly said no? What if she left Trini at the altar? What if proposing so soon scared Kim away and Trini ruined the one and only thing that made her happy, that made her feel complete in this world? Etcetera.

So, yes, Trini had been acting and feeling strange for the past few days. Luckily, she had managed to mostly keep it hidden from Kimberly, but it was kind of hard to keep it all secret since she practically lived with the girl. Today was a prime example.

Kim's parents were out on a business trip together for two weeks. Which, at first, seemed like heaven to Trini. Fourteen whole days straight to spend with the love of her life? Sign her up. But, the second day of fourteen, that thought had surfaced of her mind and completely crushed her. So she wasn't even getting to enjoy the time spent together alone, her brain was too busy filling her with anxiety. They were now on day five of fourteen, and Kim was starting to notice something was going on.

Trini snapped herself back into reality, shaking her head to clear her mind. It worked, for a second, then the thoughts returned. She groaned quietly, shoving the images to the very back of her subconscious and trying as hard as she could to refocus her attention on anything other than marrying her girlfriend.

Trini looked down at the melting cookie dough ice cream in front of her. She quickly grabbed the lid off the counter, securing it tightly on the tub and returning to the freezer. As she opened the door, she took in the refreshing feeling of the cold on her face, relieving her from the heat that had filled her cheeks. She basked in the crisp air for a moment, then decided to close the door, not wanting to let her attention slip back to the thoughts flooding her brain.

She walked back over to the counter, opened up the silverware drawer and picking up two spoons, placing them securely dug into the ice cream. She placed each hand on a bowl and walked back out towards the living room.

As she entered through the entryway, she smiled at the sight. Kimberly was sitting on her parents' couch, the comfiest place in the entire Hart home according to Trini, a blanket covering her almost entirely. The room was notably dim, the only light coming from the television as The Breakfast Club played, shedding just enough varying light on the mesmerizing edges of Kim's face that it made Trini melt inside. She couldn't help but smile because the scene unfolding before her was just so perfect. This, this sensation of having everything you've ever wanted and more, was something Trini thought only happened in the movies. But here she was, standing in the Harts' living room with two bowls of ice cream, the most beautiful and amazing girl sitting in front of her, and she felt full. She knew that Kim was all she had ever wanted, all she had ever needed in her life. And, somehow, she loved Trini the same way Trini loved her.

Kim finally glanced over at the figure before her, catching Trini in the middle of her admiration. Kim's lips curved up into the sweetest smile Trini had ever seen, and Trini regained her composure. She walked closer to the couch, holding Kim's bowl out. She had chosen the bowl with the larger scoops in it for her girlfriend. Kim's arms emerged from underneath the pink blanket covering her. She grabbed the bowl with both hands, pulling it onto her lap and immediately taking the spoon and digging in. Trini smiled brighter, feeling the warmth in her chest burn a little more, but it was the best burn she had ever felt. She held onto her own bowl with both hands now as she sat down next to Kim. Kim placed half of the blanket over Trini and scooted in closer so they were touching on their entire left/right sides. Kim looked over at Trini, setting the spoon back in the bowl as she finished the ice cream in her mouth and spoke up.

"Thank you, baby." She said. Trini just smiled back at her, yet to have begun eating her dessert.

"Of course. Ice cream was a good idea." Trini replied. Kim leaned in for a kiss and Trini responded, feeling a slight shiver course down her spine as their lips touched. One thing Trini was sure about was that she would never, never get tired of kissing Kim. The way that their lips pressing together made Trini feel, god it was the best thing she had ever experienced. Kimberly knew she was a good kisser too, and she made use of it. Every time their lips made contact, Trini knew she was done for. Trini could barely even process thoughts when Kim was kissing her. Kimberly kissed with such a passion, like she had all the time in the world, like nothing else even mattered. Her lips would press against Trini's, her mouth would open just enough for Trini to slip her tongue in, and as they grew more intense Trini nearly forgot which tongue was hers. Kim would bite down lightly on her bottom lip, pulling it back so it tugged away just a little. Then she would flick her tongue across the entirety of Trini's upper teeth and suck on Trini's tongue. Everything she did, all the ways she completely broke Trini apart, they were Trini's favorite way to spend her time. And Kim was more than happy to accommodate.

Kim lifted up slightly to get a better angle, her tongue darting slowly across Trini's lip. Trini reached up to cup Kim's jaw in her hand, listening closely to the way Kim's breathing heightened in volume as their kisses became longer. She indulged in each one, making sure she felt everything, every little movement of Kim's tongue, every single time their lips joined.

Kim began to slow down, trying not to get carried away as they were in the middle of her favorite movie. Trini didn't blame her, just kissed her once deeply and pressed a final kiss to her mouth before pecking her lightly on the forehead. Kim smiled, settling her hand on top of Trini's still resting on her face.

"I love you so much Trini," Kim stated as Trini savored the glimmer sparkling in the deep brown of her girlfriend's eyes.

"I love you too." Trini uttered, keeping her eyes locked on Kim's, not wanting to miss any of the moment.

"No, like..." Kim looked down suddenly, grasping Trini's hand and pulling it away from her own face to interlock their fingers. Kim directed her attention to Trini's knuckles. She took the hand previously on her ice cream and placed it on the top of Trini's hand so that it was in between both of her own, kneading gently against the bones. She was clearly thinking something over, not knowing whether or not she should say it aloud. Trini felt the smile brush off of her face.

"What's wrong?" Trini asked, moving her head down slightly to try and meet Kim's gaze. Kim glanced up at her, securing their gaze. She smiled the smallest little smile, one that you wouldn't have even noticed if you hadn't already memorized Kim's facial features, which Trini had. She took that as a good sign, repositioning herself forward a little more so she was closer to Kim. She felt the grip on her hand tighten.

"I just...I don't know. I guess I've been thinking about us a lot lately." Kim looked deep into Trini's eyes as if she was searching for something, but Trini didn't know what for. Her mind was filled to the brim with concern, and she wasn't thinking of anything other than her girlfriend at that point in time. Trini didn't respond, not knowing how, so Kim continued.

"We've been together for almost two years, right?" Trini nodded, still unsure of what Kim was getting to. "I mean, that's pretty serious, right? Like, two years is a lot of time, Trin. Longer than any of my previous relationships." Kim trailed off, losing her train of thought.

"Way longer than any of mine," Trini finally spoke. She maintained her gaze with her girlfriend, desperate to know what was bothering Kim so much. Kim just smiled at her, looking down at their hands.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, like...Trini, you know that I love you, I say it all the time. But when I say it Trin, I mean it. More than I've ever meant it to anyone I've said it to. It's different with you, you know? Over these two years, I've come to love you so fucking much, so much more than I thought I could ever love anyone. It's crazy, because I really never thought I'd meet someone who I genuinely just...love, so much. I'm in love with you Trini. And I want to be with you. Forever. I don't want this to end. I don't ever want to have to imagine a life without you, baby. You're the one, Trin." Kim met Trini's eyes at that last sentence, and Trini's mind short-circuited. The one. Trini liked the sound of that. Her mind pondered the thought for a moment, and Trini was confused for a split second before she knew. It was like all the gears in her brain started spinning all at once. Like every single puzzle piece in her mind came together perfectly. She knew. She was sure. Everything was there, and everything was perfect.

"We're meant to be," Trini murmured. Kim's face lit up, her eyes saturating with tears as she nodded slowly. Trini had completed her thought. Kim just smiled brightly.

"I just wanted you to know, I'm serious about this Trini. I want to be with you. I want this to last forever." Kim uttered the words as a couple stray tears fell down her cheeks. Trini reached her free hand to stroke the skin, wiping away the liquid as she smiled back at her.

"I do too, baby. I love you, Kim. I always will." Trini nodded at Kim in reassurance and Kim laughed through her tears. She moved her head toward Trini's as they met, and Trini kissed Kim deeply twice, then pulled back for a moment before kissing her one more time. She moved her hand from holding Kim's face to back down to Kim's thigh. Kim returned her own hands back to her ice cream after a few seconds, refocusing her attention to the movie. But Trini couldn't look away.

Trini felt the heat in her heart flaming more strongly than it ever had before, her mind traveling at the speed of light. She felt her entire existence shift, as if everything she had ever been unsure about slipped into place and she knew, then and there. She was more sure about this than she had ever been before. As she stared at the girl sitting next to her, watching her do something as simple and innocent as eating a bowl of ice cream, she understood. She grasped the knowledge of knowing what she wanted in life. She had never wanted anything as much as she did right then and there.

She wanted to marry Kimberly Hart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!! i know, its pretty cheesey, but this was kind of a filler chapter. sorry it took so long for me to update it, im gonna try to upload a new chapter every wednesday i think. dont quote me. 
> 
> i have officially made an outline for the fic now though, and it is going to have a total of 8 chapters + possibly an epilogue.
> 
> let me know what you guys think!


	3. part three: courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trini finally lets her thoughts spill to her best friends.

Trini felt Kimberly's breathing steady against her chest. She savored the soft, quiet moments like these the most, when it was just her and Kim and nothing was in the way. 

She lifted her hand from resting across her own abdomen to rake her fingers lightly and affectionately through Kim's slightly damp hair. The short, brown locks draped over Kim's chiseled facial structure in a way unlike anything Trini had ever seen, and the moonlight swept across the girl's features through the partially-open window created what looked like artwork. Kim's head rested in securely the nape of Trini's neck while Trini lay on her back, and Kim was practically on top of her after a night of...things. Girlfriend things.

Trini's eyes crept toward Kim's bedroom window a few feet from her queen-sized bed. The darkness of the night had always been something Trini enjoyed; she loved the calm of the night time, the sometimes damp night air and how it felt on her skin. She loved the radiant blue tint of the moon's light and how it cast down on Angel Grove like a blanket. And specifically, she loved how the world seemed to clear away when everyone was tucked into their beds and sound asleep and that, for even just a few hours, Trini could browse the streets of the town and feel like it was just her in the world, alone in her thoughts with no one to bother her. But lately, night time had become even more beautiful to Trini for a whole other reason. Every night Trini would come over to Kimberly's house and they would fall asleep together. At the origin of these sleepovers (back when Trini and Kim were simply 'platonic'), Kimberly claimed that the reason Trini had to climb through her window sometime past midnight and that they had to cuddle together all night in bed just to have Trini wake up extremely early and flee the house so they wouldn't get caught was because _Trini_ needed Kimberly. Although she said it jokingly and Trini knew it wasn't true the same Kim did, Trini still took the time and effort to argue, stating that _no_ , it wasn't Trini who needed her, that she was perfectly fine sleeping by herself in her own bed without the comforting warmth of the girl pressed against her. That the nightmares of the green ranger didn't keep her up at night, not allowing her to get any sleep. And that if she did get any sleep alone, it definitely wasn't filled with terrible images of her own death and Kim's death and the deaths of the other Rangers all caused by Rita. She would say that no, she didn't long all day for the heat radiating off of Kimberly's body under her pink comforter, that she didn't absolutely adore the nights when Kim fell asleep first so Trini got a few moments of uninterrupted time to just admire the girl that she loved so much, and of course that she didn't _need_ the girl with her every night. That she was perfectly fine, and that she didn't secretly love the fact that Kim was so blatantly crushing on her that it almost seemed too good to believe to Trini. But yet, every night a little bit after 12:00, Kim would hear the faint _rat-tat-tat_ of Trini's knuckles rapping against her window, and a huge smile would peek across both of their faces at the sight of each other as Kimberly unlocked her window. They still slept with each other every night, even though neither of them would admit that they both needed each other. That was just the beginning of the signs that they loved each other. Still to this day, Trini usually had to sneak out in the morning before Kim woke up for school to avoid Mr. and Mrs. Hart finding her there, so Trini would wake Kim up to say goodbye and steal a few last lingering kisses until school started, then climb out the window and proceed to walk around Angel Grove in the brisk air of the early morning, all the way up until the start of the school day. She would find her way across the town through the dampness of dew on the grass, headphones in, thinking about her life. Those moments were great as well, moments when it was just Trini and her music and her thoughts, but yet they still didn't compare to her favorites.

Trini's favorite moments were ones with Kim. Every second spent with Kimberly was like a dream. Very vivid dreams. Dreams of raven hair curling into thin waves and hanging just above the sharp jut of Kim's collarbone, the way her eyes sparkled in just about any light, the many curves and edges of her face that were sharper than glass, the soothing velvet tone of her voice, how soft her lips felt when they pressed upon Trini's so many times during each day, the way her mind worked and how Trini had mostly memorized all of the expressions and emotions Kimberly expressed...dreams of Kimberly. And at night, these dreams only got better. Those were the times when Trini would lay in bed, watching as Kim did her nightly routine which consisted of lots of different things, mostly face-washing and taking off the small amounts of makeup she wore and putting on the pajamas that Trini loved oh so much (old slinky cheerleading shorts which left little to the imagination usually paired with a t-shirt that was sometimes Trini's...honestly, Kim in pajamas was Trini's heaven), before she finally climbed into bed. Trini would always open her arms up as Kim crawled into her embrace, resting mostly on top of Trini who would lay on her back, so that way Kim had better access to put her head into the crook of Trini's neck (her favorite way to sleep). The night would come to a close with Netflix binges on whatever show they had seen on Tumblr or Twitter or just randomly decided to try, along with lots of sweet little nothings exchanged and warmth mixing from the pair and kisses stolen almost every minute. They would fall asleep like that, in each other's arms, and eventually, it would be morning again. But neither of them would dream of anything bad, not when they were together. So they were, every night.

Trini's attention was brought back to the present as Kim squirmed slightly in her arms and she smiled down at her sleeping girlfriend, letting her head fall down to press a kiss into Kim's hair as she removed her hand from the locks and placed it back at its original resting place, on top of the arm Kimberly had draped over Trini's stomach.

_God, I really do want to marry this girl._

 

* * *

 

 

Trini jumped at the sound of one of the doors to Jason's Bronco shutting hard in front of her after Billy had scurried out of the car, and she was rattled back into a fully-conscious state from being lost in her thoughts yet again. She had found her mind wandering to thoughts of Kim and her getting married more than enough times in the past week, and she knew it was starting to show on the outside as well. Kimberly was definitely starting to notice her acting a bit weird and she thought Zack might've caught on to her as well as Jason a little bit. Luckily, Billy was pretty much a living angel, so even if he did notice, he probably wouldn't think much of it and most likely wouldn't confront her about it. Zack, Kimberly, and Jason, on the other hand...

"Babe," Trini's mind again regained its awareness and she turned to face the voice, realizing it was her girlfriend sitting next to her in the car trying to get her attention. Kim had a deep look of confusion and slight concern spread across her features, and Trini smiled to try and reassure her silently.

"Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking," Trini muttered. She saw some of the concern wipe away, but there was still a confused look in Kim's eyes as she replied.

"We're here. You wanna go in?" Kim gestured to the door next to Trini, behind the one Billy had climbed out of rather roughly a few seconds prior. Trini was now remembering where she was and what they were currently doing. It was after school, and the entire gang had packed into Jason's truck after detention to attend their weekly Friday dinner at a local burger joint. Jason was obviously driving, Billy next to him in the passenger seat, with Trini and Kim sitting close in the backseat. Even though there were three seats in the back, Zack always chose to ride in the bed of the truck. They all knew he loved the thrill of having the wind in his hair and being thrown across the metal whenever they made sharp turns, so they never protested. Besides, with only about four cop cars in the entire vicinity of Angel Grove, the likelihood of them getting caught (and the even slimmer chance that a police officer would actually _care_ that a teenager was in the back of a pickup truck) was low. It also gave Trini and Kim a bit more privacy, which was good for times when they hadn't seen each other much during the day, or when they just got a tad extra _hungry_ for each other.

Trini glanced out the window to her right, realizing that they were, indeed, at the restaurant. Jason had parked sloppily (as per usual) in a spot toward the back of the building in fear that his car would get stolen, even though it was an old, beat-up, Ford Bronco that practically no one would want to steal, but they never complained. It was beginning to get dark outside, the night starting to close in and the sun creeping just over the edge of the mountain not too far in the distance. The neon signs lit up against the building were already shining brightly, and Trini couldn't help but think about how perfect the scene really was. Her friends were standing close to the back of the truck, Billy and Jason leaning against the tailgate as Zack sat swinging his legs off the edge. Trini couldn't hear them all that well, but she guessed they were talking about something like Jason insisting this burger place had the best french fries and Zack claiming it was McDonald's that achieved that standard, and Billy was probably just adding little inputs here and there to the benefit of either of the boys, supporting them both and picking neither side. Trini smiled again, turning back to meet her girlfriend's eyes. The most beautiful sight of the entirety was right in front of her. Kim's eyes were twinkling in the setting sun, her hair swept up and over to one side as she usually pushed it so it wouldn't be in her eyes, and she was just looking at Trini with this affectionate gaze that made her own stomach churn and the blaze burning in her heart grow ten sizes. Trini just had to lean in and kiss her, slow and loving, but almost turning into something else when she felt the light touch of Kim's fingertips graze against her jawline and the softness of Kim's lips kissing her back. Trini kissed her once more before pulling back to avoid them doing something they definitely shouldn't do _again_ in the backseat of Jason's truck, and she opened her eyes quickly so she could watch as Kim's fluttered open as well. Trini grinned.

"Let's go eat," Trini concluded, immediately jumping out of the car.

 

* * *

 

 

Not 20 minutes had gone by since they were seated at a booth in the back of the restaurant (upon request, because they tended to get quite noisy) when Zack spoke up from his unusually quiet behavior sitting as the head of the table. He turned to Jason and Billy's side of the booth, looking Jason directly in the eyes and talking in a strange voice that seemed almost fabricated. Actually, scratch that, it was definitely fake. And he wasn't trying to hide it.

"Jason, I think I left something in the truck. Can I have the keys?" Zack was still looking right at Jason, staring at him unrelentlessly. It was clearly weirding Jason out, because he furrowed his brow a bit at Zack before reaching into his pocket and fishing out his keys. He handed them to Zack and looked around the table, satisfied that it wasn't just him who found Zack's behavior odd. Zack then turned to Trini who was sitting on the inside of the booth, Kim's arm around her shoulders and their bodies pressed close together. Trini shuddered slightly at the look in his eyes, almost like suspicion and curiosity in a devilish mixture.

"Trini, I think you should come with me," Zack said. He didn't wait for her response, just stood up from his chair and maintained their eye contact. Trini looked at him for a moment, but the tension got too weird for her so she turned to Kim. She met her eyes with a questioning look, but Kim just shrugged in response before leaning down to press a quick kiss to Trini's lips. Kim moved out of the booth to let Trini out, grabbing her hand as she did. Zack started to walk toward the front of the restaurant with Trini not far behind, and Kim let her hold on Trini's hand linger before they broke away. They shared an affectionate smile before Trini turned away to follow Zack, Kimberly sliding back into the booth.

Trini had to speed-walk to keep up with Zack who had practically run out of the building. When Trini finally made it to the front, she swung open the door and burst through it, seeing Zack leaning against Jason's truck expectantly. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was chewing on a toothpick idly, but his eyes were still seering into Trini's. She walked hesitantly toward him, not really sure of what was about to happen, but she had an idea of what this could mean. And he proved that idea to be correct when she approached him.

"Spill." He uttered.

Trini's mind went a thousand different directions when he spoke, but she knew exactly what she had to say. Even though it was hard to read his facial expression in the dimming light of the evening sky, she could pretty much be sure that he had caught onto her slight awkwardness around Kimberly for the past week or so. It really was extremely difficult for any of the Rangers to try and keep secrets from the rest, I mean, they were pretty much linked in their brains. If one person felt something, the other four would feel it too. Sure, maybe it came in snippets and you had to really focus on the emotion to know specifically what the feeling was, but the five of them could pretty much read each other effortlessly. If Zack hadn't outright seen it, he probably felt the extra butterflies in Trini's stomach when she was with Kim and the way her heart fluttered just a tad bit more than usual. He had to know something was going on. But should she tell him? There's the real question.

Trini took a moment to internally contemplate her options. She could either A: Tell Zack the truth, B: Lie and say nothing was wrong, only to be badgered by him for the rest of her life about what was really happening, or C: Run away as fast as she could and jump into a hole and never come out. She liked option C.

Trini knew the only route she could realistically take would be to tell Zack. If she tried to lie, she probably wouldn't convince him, seeing as though she was arguably the worst liar in existence. Also, what kind of excuse could she come up with? It would probably end with Zack telling the other boys and eventually Kim and then she would have to have a whole long battle with her heart and her brain and her friends and her girlfriend and it would just turn into a huge mess that she would really love to avoid at all costs. So that left option A.

Tell Zack the truth, that she wanted to marry Kimberly and it was slowly eating her up inside.

"I think I want to ask Kim to marry me." She spoke finally.Even in the darkness, she saw the way Zack reacted to her words. His mouth dropped open and his eyes widened, his hands yanking out of their hold against his chest and falling lifelessly at his sides. He didn't speak, just stood there, mouth agape and eyes not blinking. It was honestly a bit creepy. But Trini was too busy being completely terrified of what he would say.

Even in the darkness, she saw the way Zack reacted to her words. His mouth dropped open and his eyes widened, his hands yanking out of their hold against his chest and falling lifelessly at his sides. He didn't speak, just stood there, mouth agape and eyes not blinking. It was honestly a bit creepy. But Trini was too busy being completely terrified of what he would say.

She prepared herself for the worst, for Zack to run inside and gather up the rest of the group and tell them about how psychotic Trini was. She thought about how they would all run away in Jason's Bronco, leaving Trini by herself and never speaking to her again. She would lose the only friends she's ever had, the only people who have ever loved her, and worse, she would lose the love of her life.

That's what Trini prepared for. What she got, instead, was Zack practically tackling her in a bear hug.

Trini was taken aback both mentally and physically, because the force of Zack pouncing on her was unexpected and she almost toppled over, but Zack caught her in time. He had pretty much trapped her in his embrace, so she could barely hug back, all she could do was smile softly against his chest. She didn't want to get too excited or relieved, because she still wasn't quite sure what this meant.

When he finally let her go after a few seconds, Trini's eyes immediately found his face, searching for any emotion conveying against his features. She saw his smile, wide as ever stretched across his face. His eyes were filled with excitement and happiness, and she couldn't help but blush. Her smile grew as he placed his hands on her shoulders and spoke.

"T! That's so great!" He said a bit too loudly, and she had to hold a finger up to her lips to remind him to be quiet. She was so confused and happy and nervous still, because her brain was still circling in a million different directions and her palms were sweaty and she still had so many questions.

"H...W-What? H-How did you know something was wrong with me?" Is all she could get out as she giggled slightly. Zack just scoffed.

"Trin, we literally are Power Rangers. I feel everything you feel, remember?" He thumped her temple playfully. "Plus, you've totally been giving Kim major heart eyes all week. More than normal." He said. Trini laughed at this.

"What now?" She asked.

"Now, we go back in and eat our burgers that are probably getting cold. Later, we plan your proposal." And with that, Zack planted a light kiss on Trini's forehead and walked past her back toward the entrance to the restaurant.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the dinner was fairly uneventful, for a group of superheroes at least. Zack had gone back to being his normal brash and unfiltered self, cracking jokes at his own prerogative and laughing wildly at the group's. Billy was his usual cheerful self as well, and he told a really interesting story about something he had learned in Physics that day. Jason was sort of quiet which was out of character, but the group didn't say anything about it because they knew he had been up all week studying for a big test in one of his classes. And Kimberly...God, Kimberly was herself in the best possible way. It had started raining at some point during the dinner and Trini had realized she forgot her phone in the car when it started pouring. She needed to text her mom and tell her where she was, so she decided to tough it out and run through the torrential downpour to grab it from Jason's truck. It was just her luck that when she got outside to the car, she couldn't find her phone. She looked everywhere, in the back, in the front seat, in between the seats, in the trunk, everywhere. She had been out there for nearly 15 minutes when she felt arms wrap around her waist from behind where she was standing outside the passenger door, rummaging through the front seats. It scared her and she turned around quickly in the arms of her captor, only to soften when she saw those deep brown eyes staring back at her that she loved so much.

Kim dipped her head and kissed Trini through her smile as Trini's hands found their way to Kim's hips. The kiss quickly turned more intense, and Trini never wanted it to stop. Kim's lips were so soft, and they tasted faintly like cherries from the chapstick she must've just applied. Kim swiped her tongue across Trini's entire bottom lip and her knees buckled, her body suddenly weak. Kim did this a lot; she was an expert at teasing Trini into an oblivion, but Trini still wasn't used to it. She didn't think she would ever be quite completely used to it. And she liked it that way. Every moment with Kim was like an adventure that Trini never wanted to come off of, and she loved it more than anything.

Kim pulled away reluctantly, planting a lasting kiss on Trini's forehead as a closer. She smiled down at her as Trini's eyes fluttered open, and Trini couldn't help but stare at the beauty before her. Kim's hair was damp from the rain, nearly soaked, and it was curling slightly in the way it did when it was wet, sending a shiver through Trini's spine. Her eyes shone through the light barely hitting them from the street lamp above, and Trini could practically feel the layers and depth in the deep dark irises. Her entire face was shining, actually, the light illuminating her features and her curves at all the right angles. She looked like an absolute angel. Trini had to lean up and kiss her once more, following by kissing her cheek. Kim leaned into her touch as she pressed kisses along the length of her jaw.

"What was taking so long?" Kim asked, her voice sweeter than anything Trini had ever known. Trini sighed, suddenly remembering that they were standing in the middle of a rain shower, although it had slowed down a little so it was just a drizzle. She leaned back in her girlfriend's arms and Kim released her as Trini gestured toward the car.

"I can't find it." She muttered, clearly irritated with her lost device. Kim moved past her, smiling broadly as Trini moved out of her way and she leaned into the passenger side of the car. Trini couldn't quite see what she was doing, but she heard the faint click of the glove box opening and then closing before Kim turned back around to face her, phone in hand and a small smirk peeled across her lips.

"You put it in the glovebox, babe." Kim just grinned as Trini took her phone and huffed out an annoyed breath at herself. The one place she hadn't looked.

After they went back inside and finished their dinner, Trini started to become aware of just how obsessed with Kimberly she had been lately. She literally couldn't take her eyes off of her, because, I mean, she was literally the most stunning thing Trini had ever seen. The way she looked, the way she talked, the things she did...Trini loved everything about her so fucking much, and she didn't want to miss a moment. She also felt her heart race a bit more rapidly whenever Kim smiled down at her or grabbed her hand and interlocked their fingers or rubbed her back or brushed her finger through her hair or...or anything Kim did.

When they finally left, Kim and Trini were both exhausted and just wanted to go back to Kim's house to go to sleep. They trudged into the backseat of Jason's car and as soon as they were in gear, Kim laid her head in Trini's lap and started dozing off. Trini's left arm was laid over Kim's hip and their fingers were still interlocked, their hands resting against Kim's stomach. Trini used her other hand to gently play with Kim's hair, running her fingers through it. A few times, Kim turned her head up to Trini asking for a kiss, and Trini happily obliged. Kim would give her a satisfied smile and then turn back to face the seat in front of them, closing her eyes and eventually falling fast asleep as they made their way back to the mountain.

They arrived at Kim's house around 30 minutes later, and Trini had to shake Kimberly lightly to wake her up. Kim sat up warily, still not fully conscious, and as Trini hopped out of the car, Kim held out her hands to her. Trini knew what she wanted and she rolled her eyes with a smile, wrapping her arms around Kim's waist and picking her up as Kim's arms draped around her shoulders. Kim rested her head against Trini's shoulder as Trini carried her inside. Luckily, her parents weren't home, so they were able to go through the front door and not have to worry about noise. She brought Kim upstairs to her bed and laid her against it, and Kim tried to pull her down with her but Trini resisted, telling Kimberly she would be right back, that she had to go say goodbye to the boys and lock the door. Kim begrudgingly allowed her to escape, but not before she kissed her three times. Trini knew it wasn't for teasing, that Kim genuinely wanted to kiss her. And those were the best kinds of kisses. Trini honestly didn't want to leave Kim either, she wanted to lay down and cuddle and hold her and not have to do anything again, but the boys were waiting for her and the door was wide open so she had to run downstairs for a minute.

Trini nearly tumbled down the stairs from the front porch as she descended, her exhaustion from a full week of school and training taking over her body. She was simply going to say a quick goodbye to the boys, make sure the door was locked, and then head back upstairs and fall into bed. Sounded like a good plan to her.

That is, until she walked outside and into her inevitable doom.

"Trin! Trini! Come over here!" Zack was standing up against the door frame on the other side of Jason's truck which was parked in Kim's driveway, his head appearing over the top of the roof. She didn't see Jason or Billy in the front seats, so she assumed they were with Zack on the opposite side of the truck. She sighed heavily, her eyelids drooping and her whole body dragging against her feet as she forced herself to walk over the where Zack was. As she approached them and rounded the front side of the truck, he jumped down to the ground. When she turned the corner, she saw the boys. Zack was sitting in the driver's seat, his feet facing outward with the door open. Billy was standing straight as he always did (he believed in good posture and had even gotten a few of the Rangers to try and fix their own), and Jason was leaning against the door behind where Zack sat. They all looked at Trini immediately as she halted in front of them, forming a small circle of four. It was pretty dark seeing as though Kim's street only had about two streetlights, but as Trini's eyes adjusted to the night she began to recognize the expression of excitement on Zack's face and the ones of slight confusion but overbearing expectancy on Billy and Jason's.

"Trini has something to tell you two," Zack said, grinning widely. Trini was going to kill him.

"What's going on T? Is everything okay?" Jason pondered innocently. She knew his concern came from the right place, but she really, _really_ did not want to talk about this. Especially not at nearly 1:00 AM when all she wanted to do was lay in bed with her girlfriend.

"It's nothing Jason," Trini said, shaking her head. Jason looked at Zack, who looked at Trini and nodded his head forward once as to encourage Trini to tell the other two. Trini just shook her head again, grabbing Zack roughly by the bicep and pulling him away from Billy and Jason and to hover in front of the hood of the truck. Zack didn't really fight her, just sort of tumbled along and scoffed amusingly. When she finally released his arm, he leaned against the hood and looked up at her. She rolled her eyes and tried her best to maintain her "I love you but you can be an asshole sometimes" face.

"Dude, come on!!" She said in a whisper, attempting to maintain that happy medium between him hearing her but the other two boys not hearing her. Zack grinned patted her shoulder to calm her.

"T, you come on. You need to tell Jase and Billy. This is groundbreaking news! I mean you and Kim are literally gonna get _married_. Don't you think they'd want to know?" He said, imitating her whisper.

"Yes, dipshit, but I'm just not sure how they'll react. It was hard enough for me to tell you, and I'm just...I don't know, I'm nervous. I don't want you guys to think I'm weird. And I really don't want Kim to think I'm weird." Trini said, shrugging her shoulders. She crossed her arms over her chest in defense, sort of collapsing into herself as her insecurities pounded in her brain. Zack just smiled, stood up, and put his hands lovingly on Trini's shoulders.

"T, look at me." Trini obeyed, meeting his gaze. "You're not weird. Kim is in love with you. How many times do I have to tell you that? You're all she talks about. There's this look in both of your eyes when you see each other that is undeniable. You are in love. You're soulmates. The love you two share is one I hope to find someday. She wants to marry you, Trini. I think it's about time one of you asked the other. And Jason and Billy will be ecstatic. Stop beating yourself up. She loves you, bro." Trini smiled at the use of the pronoun, finding it funny and comforting that Zack had always treated her like just one of his friends, not ever like the lesbian of the group or anything other than how he treats his other guy friends. It made Trini happy. And Trini knew that Kim loved her, she just doubted herself sometimes. But her friends were always there. She sighed and kept her smile.

"Alright, I guess you're right." She admitted, laughing shortly at the excitement that immediately fell over Zack's face. He took his hands away from her shoulders and led her back to the other boys who were still waiting next to the truck. The both of them looked up when Zack and Trini returned, and Billy spoke once.

"Trini, is there really something to tell us? Because you know you can tell us anything. We are your best friends." Billy was smiling adorably and Jason was just looking at her so warmly like the greatest leader in the world, it made her heart melt. She looked up at Zack who was standing supportively next to her, then back at the boys.

"I'm gonna marry Kimberly," Trini said the words proudly for the first time, sure of the sentence. She was nearly tackled in the next moment by Jason's hug, and Billy followed suit by wrapping his arms around the both of them. Zack stood next to them, smirking down and just laughing at the whole thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!
> 
> sorry it took so long for me to upload this chapter, i just got my driver's license so ive been spending most of my time in the car :)


	4. part four: convinced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this chapter is all over the place. this chapter i delved a little bit away from the outline i made, so if it seems a little like a filler, its because it sort of is :)
> 
> dont worry, the planning is about to start for the proposal in the next chapter, so be prepared for that!

Trini had come to learn an abundance of things about her girlfriend during their nearing two year-long relationship. Hell, even for the first few months of being friends, Trini found out a _ton_ about Kimberly. They were just that close, that inseparable, even as just friends. Of course, that platonic dynamic didn't last long. After only eight months of being best friends, their feelings for each other got to be too much and they finally confessed how they felt. Both of them had been acting as if they were dating already for nearly a month prior, so it wasn't really anything new to anyone except them. Both of the girls had implanted in their minds that, for some unknown reason, the other didn't feel the same way. Which was crazy, because the raw emotion they shared was so strong that everyone practically thought they were dating anyway, just from the way they were protective over each other and the look in both pairs of eyes when they looked at the other. It was so obvious to everyone else, but both girls struggled (and still do) with self-esteem deficiencies, so it was almost like their brains were convincing them that the feeling wasn't mutual.

But, clearly, it was.

One of the many things that Trini learned about Kim after they started dating was that Kimberly was a huge scaredy-cat. Kim doesn't look like the kind of girl to be scared of anything at all, much less some supernatural occurrences or hauntings; but she was deathly terrified of them. Of anything even remotely related to those, actually. She couldn't handle horror. Even the fake kind.

Trini found this out early on in their relationship when she suggested that they go to the Angel Grove Haunt Fest a few days before Halloween. The Haunt Fest was Angel Grove's yearly haunted house, an event that most of the town attended. Trini had been three times already in her lifetime and she loved it every time. Although the scenery and the scares rarely changed annually, it was still pretty fun, and Trini thought it would be even better with her girlfriend (because come on, everything was better in her life when Kimberly was with her). So, she planned out a night, told Kim to clear her schedule, and decided to keep it as a surprise for her girlfriend. Which, was a bad, _very bad_ , idea.

A bad idea because Kim was so excited for their date, ecstatic that Trini was surprising her. She was over the moon when Trini picked her up at her house. Kim held Trini's hand the whole way, anxious but much more impatient to arrive at their destination...only for Trini to pull into the gravel parking lot of the old abandoned warehouse at the bottom of the mountain where jack-o-lanterns and dim lights hung from strings leading to the house before them. Kim's heart dropped, not only from her being scared, but also just because of how disappointed Trini was going to be when she told her that she was really dreading going into the haunted house because she was absolutely horrified of anything scary.

She did end up telling her girlfriend, though, after a few seconds of silence and a submission of guilt internally. _"Babe, this was a really nice gesture and I love you so much for doing this for me but...I actually hate scary things. Like, a lot. I'm terrified of anything scary."_ The look on Trini's face when Kim admitted her fear to her immediately made Kim's heart drop; it was a look of complete and utter self-disappointment. _"Oh my god, Kim, I'm so sorry. I should've asked before I planned anything. I'm so stupid. I can't believe I-"_ Kim interrupted her with a kiss at that point so she wouldn't keep rambling and so that Trini would know that it was okay. Trini kissed her back right away. One of the many things Trini did that made Kim swoon was that she kissed her so passionately and attentively that it made Kim's head spin. Trini was right there with her at all times. When they pulled apart, Kimberly gave her a sweet smile and interlocked their fingers. _"Baby, it's really okay. We can go in. I'll brave it out." "Are you sure, Kim? You don't have to, we can do something else." "No, I want to. Plus, I'll have you there to protect me, right?" "Of course, baby." "Then I'll be better than okay."_ The blush on Trini's face darkened. It turns out that even with Trini holding onto her tightly, their fingers getting barely enough circulation from their tight grip on each other, Kimberly still barely managed to walk through the front gates of the haunted house before she was hiding behind Trini while Trini's arms wrapped around her tightly, protecting her from every scare and surprise they found. Kim was terrified, sure, but she secretly loved the way that Trini's biceps flexed as her arms wrapped snuggly and firmly around her and how she went around every corner first to see if there would be a masked creature behind it so that Kim wouldn't have to be scared by it. It was extremely endearing and made Kim's heart grow ten sizes.

Although Kim loved Trini's protectiveness over her, she still couldn't handle anything else scary after that. And, luckily enough, Trini got the memo and made sure to stay far away from anything even remotely horror themed after that occurrence. Until their current movie night, when Zack, Billy, and Jason hand-picked a thriller on Netflix to watch without Kim or Trini's consent.

 

* * *

 

"No, Zack, we are not watching that. Not a chance, homeboy." Trini jumped up from where she was sitting comfortably with Kim under a blanket. Kim had been leaning against Trini who was slumped halfway down the couch, Kimberly's head resting on Trini's chest with their fingers interlocked over Trini's stomach. Kim's other arm was nearly asleep from where she had it wrapped under and around Trini's waist, but she didn't mind. Trini's free arm was wrapped around Kim's shoulders, which she now was using to try and grab the remote out of the black Ranger's hands as she stood up from her position. Kim whined lightly as her girlfriend got up, but she managed to grab Trini's hand before she got away from her reach and pulled her back down to a sitting position. She kissed Trini's cheek, which prompted Trini to turn and look at her with worry.

"Trin, it's okay. One scary movie isn't gonna kill me." Kim said, trying to relieve Trini's worry. The honey-like sweetness of her voice made the concern furrowing Trini's eyebrows fade slightly and her body relaxed a bit, but she still glanced from the tv and back into Kim's chocolate eyes.

"Baby, are you sure? You hate scary movies. A lot. I can get them to pick something else." Kim's lips fluttered upwards in a smile at Trini's pure affection for her, and she couldn't help but lean in and kiss her lips. The kiss was soft and short, just enough to get Trini to finally fully calm, and as they pulled away her hand that had once been holding Kim's found its way back to the other girl's fingers. Kim laced them together right away, missing the feeling of how they fit together like puzzle pieces.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm really tired anyway, I'll probably end up falling asleep." Kim muttered the words quietly so the boys, who were now in a conversation about something unrelated, wouldn't hear. Trini settled back into her original position, and Kim laid her head back on the comfy warmth of Trini's chest. Their arms returned to their resting points and their hands were once again lying on Trini's abdomen. Trini used her free arm to pull the blanket back over them where it had fallen, making sure it was wrapped snug around Kim (again, so endearing) before she released the fabric and pulled Kim further into her as her arm enveloped her shoulders.

As they settled into each other again, Jason finally looked over to them as his conversation died off.

"Guys, is this movie okay?" Jason asked, but Zack had no such hesitation. He clicked play and a black screen canvassed the television screen in Billy's living room.

"Yeah, it's good." Kimberly replied, looking up at Trini and meeting eyes already on her. She smiled as the boys turned their attention to the beginning credits of the film.

"If you get too scared, we can always go upstairs to the guest bedroom, okay? Just tell me." Trini said, leaning down to press a firm kiss to Kim's forehead. Kim smiled and kissed Trini when before she leaned away.

"You know, you're pretty cute when you're concerned." Kim said, emitting a smile from Trini's face. Kim smiled at the sight.

"I must be cute all the time, then." Trini said and Kim giggled.

"Oh, you definitely are, baby." Kim replied. As soon as the words came out, the first scene of the movie began to play on the TV. As the movie started, Kim felt Trini hold her just a little bit tighter, and she pulled herself into the protective embrace of her girlfriend.

 

Kim's calm acceptance of the movie she was going to be forced to watch ended suddenly when the first jump-scare graced the screen in front of her. She reacted by jumping nearly a foot up above the couch, scaring the hell out of Trini and somehow managing to toss the bowl of popcorn up in the air as well so all the kernels came falling back down on top of both girls in a huge mess.

"Okay, Kim, I think that's enough of this movie for us." Kim nodded at Trini, who grabbed her hand and pulled Kim up off the couch and towards the stairwell leading up to the second floor of Billy's house. They didn't get very far, though, before Billy interrupted their flee.

"Wait, guys, we can change the movie if you want! You don't have to go upstairs." Billy looked at Jason who nodded in agreement and they both refocused their glance on the couple. Zack sighed slightly but he seemed to begrudgingly accept defeat and nod as well. Kim turned to face Trini, whose hand was holding hers tightly.

"T, you wanna stay and watch another movie?" Trini met her gaze as she spoke, her eyes widening at the sight of how Kim looked in the faint glow of the moonlight shining through the drapes over the windows around the room. Trini smiled and began to walk back towards the couch.

"Yeah, sure. Hey, guys, we should watch something funny. I'm in the mood for something light-hearted." Trini said as they settled back down on the couch.

"That sounds good to me." Jason said. He had stood up from where he was on the floor and was now sharing the large love-seat with Billy as Zack began pressing buttons on the remote and going through the different movies.

"Yeah, we should probably go with something chill seeing as though your fiancée over there can't handle a little scary movie, T." Zack let the words slip out of his mouth accidentally, and Trini's face immediately went pale. Zack's eyes went wide as he noticed what he had just said, and Billy and Jason just looked at each other in shock then back at Zack, who looked at Trini, unsure of what to do or say. Trini was no help, her own hands clamming and her heart stopping in its tracks. If she would've looked to her right at her girlfriend, she would've seen the utter confusion sweeping across Kim's face. Truly, she hadn't thought much of it, just that Zack had probably called her Trini's fiancée by weird coincidence or on accident. But, she did like the ring of it.

"Z-He means..." Trini started, but her brain was going 1000 miles per hour and she couldn't even formulate words at that point, worried that Kim had caught onto their secret. Luckily, Zack relocated his brain and began to function normally, cleaning up the pieces of the potential mess he could've just made.

"What I meant to say was girlfriend. My-um-my aunt just got engaged yesterday, so I've been in a different state of mind since then. Sorry. But yeah, I-I'll pick a comedy. Something funny. Chill." Zack wasn't doing a very good job of smoothing it over. _Oh shit_ , Trini thought to herself. Kim was definitely gonna find out.

"Hey!" Kim suddenly shouted. Trini and Zack both froze in their seats, eyes locked on Kimberly whose emotion was impossible to read. Jason and Billy gasped quietly in unison.

"Yeah, babe?" Trini asked cautiously. She begged for mercy in her mind, hoping and praying that Kim wasn't about to spoil the surprise of her impending proposal. Kim pointed to something on the TV.

"Let's watch that one!" The other four all released a breath of relief in sync. Trini smiled softly, grabbing Kim's hand and holding her fingers above her own stomach. Kim laid back against her chest, completely unbothered by what had just happened. "I've seen it before, it's hilarious." Kim added. Trini leaned down to kiss her hair, causing Kim to smile with her. Trini was more relaxed now as Zack clicked the remote to play the movie Kim was speaking of, and Jason and Billy had settled into each other. As the movie started, though, Trini made sure to shoot Zack a _'I'm gonna kill you later'_ glare.

 

* * *

 

"Trini, you've gotta tell him at some point." Jason said and Trini rolled her eyes.

"He's right, T. You should tell him." Zack added.

"He will probably find out anyway, he can literally read our emotions like a book. Well, not like a book, more like a documentation of data. Or maybe its a feeling. How exactly does he read our emotions?" Billy looked at Jason for an answer to his question.

"I'm not sure, Billy." Jason replied, furrowing his eyebrows but not looking up from his lunch tray in front of him. Today's meal at school was a cheeseburger and fries, and even though the meat only tasted somewhat like actual beef, it was still one of Angel Grove High School's best lunches. Jason had gotten two helpings and was already digging his way through the first.

"Guys, I'm not telling Zordon that I'm gonna propose to Kim. He really doesn't need to know. He knows we are in a relationship, it won't be a problem if we up the anty a little." She said, plopping a french fry into his mouth and looking around the cafeteria for Kimberly. She spotted her near the end of the line to get food, so she knew they had at least a minute before she made her way to their table.

"Dude, you really should tell him. Would you rather him find out on his own?" Zack asked, mockingly tilting his head at her. She squinted at him.

"And how exactly would he find out?" She asked. Zack shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, besides the fact that he can pretty much read our minds like Billy pointed out, one of us might let it slip on accident." There was a michievous undertone when he said 'accident' that made Trini want to launch across the table and slap him in the face. She opted for instead tossing the french fry in her hand at his face, letting a satisfied smile peel across her face as it hit him directly in between the eyes.

"That better not happen, Taylor." She finalized.

"Listen, T, I understand wanting to keep your relationship private, especially to a strange alien ex-Ranger embedded in a wall who acts like our dad, but c'mon, I really think it would be useful and important for him to know that you two have a special connection. Don't you agree?" Jason was doing his best to convince her, and honestly, he was getting close. She thought for a moment and it dawned on her that, yes, it probably would be good for Zordon to know that. She huffed in defeat.

"You're right. But, let me figure out how I'm gonna do it. I don't need you guys interfering and fucking it all up. And by 'you guys', I mean Zack." Zack placed his hand over his heart in false surprise. Billy giggled and Jason smiled.

"I think that's a good decision, Trini." Billy said, and Trini flashed him a smile. She looked past his face slightly to see Kim approaching, and she gestured toward her girlfriend with her head so the boys knew she was coming and to stop talking about the proposal. Kim arrived at their designated table near the window in the lunchroom, placing her tray down in front of the seat next to Trini's, across from the boys. She set her backpack down under the table and sat next to Trini. Trini was so caught up in eating her food that at first, she didn't notice Kim looking at her, waiting. Trini finally looked up when Kim laid a hand on her thigh, and saw the way Kim was looking at her, knowing immediately she was waiting for a kiss. Trini smiled at her affectionately before placing her hand atop Kim's and leaning in. Their lips touched and Kim pressed against her, and Trini savored the softness of her lips. Kim kissed her lightly once more before pulling away and smiling in sequence, then began to pick through her food. Trini's gaze lingered on the beauty before her for a moment, her heart beating so hard she could practically hear it. The way she felt about this girl was something she couldn't even imagine before she actually felt it, and now that she did she never wanted to feel it for anyone else. She wanted to feel like this, with Kim, forever. Trini interlocked their fingers, lifting Kim's hand and pushing her lips against the back of it. Kim responded by squeezing her hand. Trini eventually focused back on the boys, who were discussing something off-topic with Kim.

 

* * *

 

"Guys, I really don't know about this. I think I'm gonna go home and plan it out some more." Trini tried to turn away from the cliffside and walk back toward the city, but Zack grabbed her by the bicep before she could get anywhere. She turned to face him begrudgingly.

"Come on, T, it's really not gonna be that bad. Just go talk to him! What's the worst that could happen?" Zack inquired. Trini scoffed.

"Well, technically, he could make her and Kim choose between each other and being a Ranger. He has that power." Billy added and Trini immediately wanted to run the opposite direction and never come back. Jason looked at Billy and did a motion with his hand that made Billy stop talking.

"Yeah, that's enough of the possible outcomes, B. I think Trini will be okay." Jason said. Billy turned back when he realized he probably said the wrong thing.

"No, no, Trini, don't worry, the possibility that he would actually do something like that is really slim. He will be okay with it probably." Trini couldn't help but give him a soft smile, because, c'mon, it's Billy.

"Thanks, Billy." She looked at the daunting cliff edge, nervous about this whole ordeal. She knew she had no option but to go through with it. "Alright. Here goes nothing." She let go of all her hesitation and threw herself off the edge, falling for a few seconds before she hit the water below. For any normal non-Power Ranger human, a fall that hard and that fast would be bone-shattering. But, with their Ranger powers and healing, it really isn't anything to the five Rangers. Trini hit the water gracefully (as gracefully as you can when you've been falling for five seconds at nearly 70mph) and took in the serenity of being underwater momentarily, one of the things she enjoyed best about the underground spaceship they trained in; it was always so calm down there (when there weren't rock-based monsters battling teenagers to the death below), and she could always find a place to let go for a little while and just _breathe_.

Her peace below the surface was interrupted suddenly as the boys began to follow her path, splashing heavily into the water one-by-one and resurfacing. Trini swam up until she was out of the water, her head bobbing into the crisp air and she shook her head to one side to try and dislodge her hair from covering her entire face. When she finally blinked her eyes open, she saw that all the boys were now in the water. Jason and Zack were busy splashing each other to notice Billy, who was already underneath the surface swimming toward where the water met the opening to the ship. Trini shook her head and giggled slightly at her friends, but was quick to follow that with a splash intercepting the war between the two.

"Hey, dumbasses, let's go." The boys watched her as she sprang herself back underwater. Her eyes opened and readjusted to being in the water, and she scanned the pond for Billy. He was already nearing the bottom, and she began to swim towards him as Jason followed with Zack close behind.

 

* * *

 

 

"You're what?!?" Zordon's voice echoed against the metal walls of the ship, bouncing off of them and reverberating back into Trini's ears loudly. She winced slightly but maintained her focus on Zordon and wording her sentences correctly. She needed to make sure she didn't screw this up.

"She said 'I'm going to propose to Kimberly'!" Billy interrupted from where him, Jason, and Zack stood in defense behind Trini. She looked back as Zordon's face slid from the far side of the wall to where Alpha was a few feet away.

"I heard that Billy, but I do not know what that means." They turned to face Zordon and Alpha.

"Sir, to propose to someone in the English language, or at least I'm assuming this is how Trini is implying it, means to ask for their hand in marriage. Oh, my apologies. Marriage is when two people who are in love with the other decide to make an eternal bond to-" Zordon sighed at Alpha's rambling.

"I know what marriage is, Alpha." Zordon paused to move back across the wall to be directly in front of Trini. Trini faced him and tried to hide the gulp that travelled down her throat. "Is this what you plan on doing, Trini?" Zordon inquired.

"Yes." Trini stood there defiantly, despite her brain willing her to sprint out of there and disappear. When Zordon didn't respond, she started to get even more nervous.

"She truly loves her, Zordon. I've seen it." Billy said, moving forward to stand next to Trini. Trini smiled at him.

"They're, like, meant to be," Zack added, following Billy's steps.

"They're soulmates, Zordon," Jason spoke finally, and Trini blushed. Zordon looked at the line of teenagers before back at Trini.

"I know they are. I know everything about you five, you do know that, right?" He said, and Jason and Billy looked at each other in questioning, but then nodded. "Trini, if you came here for my permission, you have it. You didn't necessarily have to ask, because I know and have felt the feelings you two share. I could've guessed that this was coming. But I appreciate you checking with me and making me aware. That was very brave of you." Trini smiled at Zordon's words. She felt a hand on her shoulder, turning to see Zack smiling widely down at her. Jason and Billy hugged happily and she heard Alpha make a noise from the corner which she assumed was joyful.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)
> 
> stay tuned for the next part!!


End file.
